


Here comes the Bride

by rhodonitewitch



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), 宝石の国 - 市川春子 | Houseki no Kuni - Ichikawa Haruko
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodonitewitch/pseuds/rhodonitewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cairn and Phos get married!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here comes the Bride

Cairngorm steps into the large room. Gripping a sword that Hyalite called “the Sword of Avowal”, they walk down the carpet leading to the altar.

There they are.

Phosphophyllite lies on the altar. Surrounded by flowers, their face covered with a piece of cloth. Almost looks peaceful.

As Cairngorm steps up to the altar, they begin to tremble a bit. Hyalite said that it was needed. To become capable in joining Phosphophyllite in the dark, they needed to have some dark in the first place. And what a better source than their spouse-to-be?

“Now go on,” Hyalite said. “This will be your binding contract.”

Cairngorm is in front of the altar now. They have the sword ready, right above Phos’ face.

They take a deep breath.

And plunge.

There's a terrible crack, and Phosphophyllite’s arms lose their form, becoming puddles of gold dripping from the altar.

Cairngorm feels something in their chest. Like a weight has been lifted only for something heavier to replace it. A shuddering breath, and they straighten up.

“Beautiful. A ceremony like this… I’m blessed to have been a witness.”

Cairngorm turns and there is Hyalite, casually leaning against one of the pillars.

“Would you like to lie with you spouse now? Or would you rather wait until they cleaned up?” said Hyalite.

“Leave.” Cairngorm said.

“I was merely joking, my lord--”

“I said leave.” 

Hyalite said nothing else, and simply did as they were told.

Finally alone, Cairngorm sat down on the floor, in the steadily growing pool of gold.

After a long moment of silence they said; “Looks like I can't go back to Master Adamant and the others.

“... But, I’ll be fine. As long as I'm with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic from the tumblr. This one is actually as it is because I don't really have anything I would want to fix.


End file.
